borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Removing the argument
The argument between NOhara and myself has been moved here as a mutual agreement. -iatbr 09:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Blank Pages Speculation pages do not belong on mainspace. We cannot organize a bunch of speculation. Speculation, at best, is a footnote on a main page. These pages are free space for speculation on a game that is unreleased. If a UC creates a page that we will need, it helps us. To try and clean-up speculation is an editing nightmare. Dr. F clearly has this area "covered" and will have to deal with UC's that will not follow wiki rules and will insert stuff in the middle of paragraphs and such while trying to keep all new content. Speculation is, at heart, just talk. I have no problem if Dr.F wants to reinstate a Temp-Op status, but I do have a problem with granting full Sys-ops in order to "not answer" to Dr.F 09:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a problem having to answer to doc. I respect him both as a person and a bureaucrat. The only difference would be that this scenario here would have been avoided if I were a full-on sysop. 12:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) That is fine Nohara, but what you are saying is that you want to clean up speculation and Dr.F is respecting the wording and meaning of that speculation. Speculation is all we have at this point on some areas. If Dr.F wants to protect the wording of a source, when we dont have anything else, why would you just go ahead and do it? That is not how to become a Sys-Ops. 12:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't endorse speculation pages in article mainspace at all. Having a disagreement with someone is not something that should affect user privileges. 12:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) OK OK This has to go to a forum right away but, if you dont endorse them, why do you care, and even after that, why would you push it? Why do you want to go around it? Why not just leave it for him to deal with? It is his tag. I am just failing to see why its a issue at all, whether or not you were a full-on sysop or not. Do you need that title to start editing the speculation pages? or what? 12:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I care because I don't like the idea of circulating rumors. The idea that any editor can just roll up to article mainspace, post whatever drivel he or she wishes and have it stay there as if it were fact. It's article mainspace. Everything posted in article mainspace should be held to the same standard, universally. No second person pronouns, grammatical errors, and all sentences should be well-constructed and easy to read. The notice above the speculation pages undermines that. Even you said that speculation is at best should be nothing more than a footnote on a page. 12:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The tag says it will be a talk page and that Dr.F has it "covered". If you have a dispute on how he is handleing that... Why not just make a forum? Would you want a Sys-Ops who tried to circumvent something you are trying to do? 12:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Because it's still in article mainspace where it doesn't belong. And the notice doesn't say it will be a talk page. It says that it will be moved to a forum page. All the while, people are going to the pages, noting that they're in article mainspace, and taking them seriously. Speculation pages do not belong in article mainspace, period. I thought I could have a chat with the good doctor about this and save time vs. creating a forum. Regardless, a disagreement does not warrant changing user rights. 13:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry forum page... The other page where you do not edit others words. You cannot edit speculation or rewrite the article with any different information than the original author. The article itself is speculation... You would be replacing an authors speculation with your own. He has chosen to handle it himself. If a spell check is in order I would tell him to do it, not start rewording stuff. 13:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) It's not a forum page in it's current state. All of the speculation pages are in article mainspace, and need to read like it. 13:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) So your requiring editors to freely speculate as long as it reads the way you want it? How about my speculation... do you have a problem with that or are you going to change it? 13:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not requiring anyone to do anything. It's in article mainspace. That means wikia policy is in full effect. An emphasis on spelling, grammar, good sentence structure and lack of second person pronouns is how things are written in article mainspace, that's not my ruling. That's how wikia works. 13:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will let others talk. My point is Dr.F wanted it, you should have made him do it. Take it to a forum if you had to. Why do an edit war when he is looking for a permanent Sys-ops who wont circumvent him? 13:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Two undos total and then a talk page discussion is hardly an edit war. 14:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I saw fair warnings everywhere. Doh... kk I will shut up :D 14:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC)